Conviviendo
by Faiwill
Summary: ¿Dean como padre? misterios de la vida... ¿quieren saber como és? ¿una familia feliz o un horror de casa?
1. Chapter 1

La cabeza le iba a explotar de tanto estudiar ese día, Sam y Dean habían salido de caza ese día y ella no había podido acompañarles por tener exámenes finales. Oyó la puerta abrirse y supuso que ya habían llegado, cerró el libro de historia con el que había tenido una larga tarde, era su asignatura favorita pero todo tiene un límite y ese día el libro había encontrado el suyo.

Salió de su habitación dirigiéndose al comedor, donde la esperaban. Vio cómo dejaban las armas después de la cacería, no necesitaba preguntarles qué tal les había ido, ya sabía la respuesta y tampoco quería remover su pasado.

Sus padres habían muerto a manos de personas infectadas por el virus Croatoan, pero estaba en contra de cazar criaturas. Si se lo hubiera contado a alguien, solamente hubiera dicho que era una mala hija, pero la realidad era otra muy distinta. Ella misma estaba infectada por el mismo virus, se había enterado hace poco, pero no había dejado que ni Sam ni Dean se enteraran de ello, no porque la hubiesen matado porque ella sabía que la querían, sino porque quería tener una vida independiente sin la lástima de nadie y menos de ellos.

- Mañana salimos de nuevo, he disfrutado como un enano, Sammy. - comentó Dean sonriendo, él siempre estaba alegre y bromeando, virtud que ella envidiaba.

- ¿Tú nos acompañaras, Evelyn? - le preguntó Sam mirándola, había rechazado la caza miles de veces, pero aun así él insistía, quizás por no ser maleducado.

- No lo sé, si esperáis después de clase… quizás os acompañe. - Respondió haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Sam y Dean cruzaron una mirada confundidos, pero no dijeron nada, si ella quería acompañarles mejor, aunque se les haría muy raro. Nunca habían cazado juntos, siempre habían estado separados en casi todo, menos en la casa, compartían techo y a veces creían que era lo único que les unía.

No compartían familiares ni aficciones, ni siquiera algún círculo de amigos… nada.

- Bueno, ¿qué hay de cena? - preguntó Dean y acto seguido le rugió el estómago.

Evelyn suspiró con cansancio, ese tipo nunca cambiaría, sólo pensaba chicas y comida y eso a ella le parecía vacío, necesitaba más cosas para llenar su vida que las que Dean necesitaba para la suya. Era la más pequeña y sin embargo se hacía cargo de todo como si fuese la mayor, esperaba que el padre de ellos volviera pronto y la ayudara a compartir responsabilidades, porque era él único que la entendía, ni siquiera Sam que se la daba de empático.

Les sirvió la cena sin muchas ganas y se retiró a su habitación diciendo que ella ya había cenado.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Dean una vez había cerrado la puerta, él nunca la entendería, siempre tan solitaria e inexpresiva, nunca había hablado con ella más de dos palabras sin discutir.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Sam le miró confundido, él suponía que sería lo de siempre: discusión de cacería, que Dean la dejara en paz, portazo, cena en silencio viendo televisión y a veces, el paseo nocturno de Evelyn.

- Nunca está contenta, parece que le desagrada mi sola existencia. - Se quejó comiendo un poco, se moría de hambre y su estómago le agradecía al fin un poco de comida.

- Dean, tu presencia desagrada, Evelyn no es la única que lo nota. - Bromeó recibiendo una bola de papel de Dean en el rostro, contraatacó y pronto se sumergieron una típica pelea de las que solían tener.

La habitación se abrió dando paso a una Evelyn vestida con ropa normal y no con su anterior pijama. No le preguntaron adónde iba, sabían que no tendrían respuesta, nunca le daba explicaciones a nadie sobre lo qué hacía o dejaba de hacer, odiaba hacer eso.

Cuando salió de la casa, Evelyn suspiró nuevamente y se abrazó a sí misma intentando no tener tanto frío, no era una noche cálida. Caminó despacio y en poco tiempo se acostumbró a la temperatura exterior, se adaptaba rápido. Sabía que su organismo ya le pedía comer algo y no precisamente la cena que tomaron Sam y Dean, sino algo humano. Estaba infectada y lo sabía, moriría si no devoraba alguien pronto, ya había tenido mareos de su cuerpo pidiéndole comida de verdad.

Divisó un hombre, paseando como ella supuso, por fin alguien… se acercó a él y en unos minutos sólo quedaban sus huesos, se limpió toda la sangre y miró alrededor por si había testigos, pero esa noche era tranquila afortunadamente.

Regresó a la casa con la cazadora en la mano, tapando la sangre que no pudo limpiar y se dirigió a su habitación de nuevo, ahora sí que se sentía bien, podía durar otro mes sin comer.

Puso la cazadora en la silla, ya se encargaría de lavarla mañana. Se dirigió hacia la estantería y sacó un cuaderno que usaba de diario cada vez que se encontraba mal, lo abrió y empezó a escribir.

_Querido diario:_

_Me siento extraña aunque me encanta esta calidez que noto siempre que como._

_Hoy he aceptado ir de cacería con Sam y Dean, pero no sé muy bien por qué, habrá sido un lapsus, pero mañana la anularé._

_Extraño a mis padres, aunque ya me acostumbré a estar sola y no depender de nadie… ojalá al menos viniera John, es al único que soporto y se pasa fuera meses._

Cerró el cuaderno frustrada y lo tiró contra la estantería. ¿Qué era eso de desear? ella no deseaba nada… se sentía cada vez más agobiada consigo misma, no debería tener esos malos momentos, tenía que ser fuerte y no podía permitirse sentirse así.

A la mañana siguiente, oyó sonar su despertador como siempre, supo eran las seis en punto. Se lavó y vistió y se dirigió a la habitación de los Winchester. Tocó la puerta y les avisó de la hora recibiendo quejas.

Desayunaron juntos sin dirigirse la palabra, como cada mañana, hasta que cada uno se fue hasta su correspondiente clase. Los tres estaban en la misma escuela pero diferente curso por sus edades. Evelyn tenía diecisiete años mientras que Sam diecinueve y Dean veintitrés.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad para los dos hermanos, pero para Evelyn estaba siendo estresantes, no sabía como había hecho el examen de matemáticas y eso la ponía de los nervios, hasta que su tutora la sacó al pasillo para hablar con ella.

La siguió hasta su despacho y se sentó imitándola, esperaba que no tardara mucho, tenía más cosas importantes que hacer que hablar con esa mujer.

- Verás, Evelyn… sé que esto va a ser difícil para ti. - empezó a decirle, causando que reprimiera una risa, ¿difícil? había pasado por cosas mucho peores que lo que fuera a decirle.

- Diga. - contestó impaciente, no soportaba cuando alguien no iba al grano, para eso es mejor guardarse las cosas.

- Me he enterado de vuestra situación, no puedes seguir bajo la tutela de Dean Winchester. He hablado con servicios sociales y están de acuerdo en que es mejor que esperes con ellos a que otra familia te acoja. -

Se quedó helada… ¿qué estaba diciendo? ella no tenía familia, esos hermanos eran una tapadera… y ahora iba a ser entregada a unos extraños por el irresponsable de Dean… respiró hondo y controló el mareo de pocos segundos que tuvo.

Ni hablar, esos Winchester, en especial Dean, se enterarían de quien era ella. Salió corriendo hacia la casa sin dejar a su tutora terminar de hablar.

Cuando llegó a casa se encontró con Dean cargando la escopeta para ir de caza esa noche, no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí hasta que le abofeteó.

- ¿Qué diablos…? - empezó a decir pero se detuvo cuando la vio llorando, nunca en su presencia esa chica había llorado y ahora de la nada se ponía así, definitivamente él nunca entendería a las mujeres.

- ¡Perdí a mis padres, Dean! ¡a los dos! siempre he visto a John como una figura paterna pero no es lo mismo… él me dejó a tu cargo y parece que yo soy la que tengo que cuidar de ti en vez de al revés y estoy harta. Te hago la cena, me encargo de la casa y voy sacando el curso, pero te prometo que no puedo más… ¡estoy cansada! ¡me quieren entregar a servicios sociales por tu maldita culpa! no te estoy pidiendo que te encargues de mí, se cuidarme sola, ¡sólo te pido que aparentes ser un buen tutor y no un vividor mujeriego! - terminó de decir, intentó varias veces calmarse respirando hondo sin éxito alguno.

Dean se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos, Evelyn nunca había hablado las cosas y ahora lo decía todo de golpe. No era típico de ella, ya que siempre se lo guardaba todo para sí misma y no contaba nunca con los demás.

Intentó decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Era cierto, no había sido un modelo a seguir como tutor pero nunca había pensado que era grave, daba por hecho que estaban bien y que no le iban a quitar la tutela de Evelyn, pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

- Yo… - empezó a decir pero se calló, no quería alterarla más.

- Tú nada, vamos a aparentar que somos la familia feliz o Sam y tú os arrepentiréis. - amenazó furiosa, entró a su habitación y se echó en la cama llorando, sabía que no debía haber mostrado debilidad ante nadie y menos ante él, pero en ese momento no había podido evitarlo, necesitaba desahogarse.

Marcó el número de John, pero tenía el móvil apagado, así que lo volvió a dejar en la mesilla y miró al techo. Nunca supo de más familia suya, de abuelos, tíos, primos… nadie. Estaba completamente sola. Volvió a llamarlo sin esperar respuesta, le dejó un mensaje en el buzón de voz de su móvil y lo dejó, ahora sí que no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con John que siempre la tranquilizaba.

El virus Croatoan había evolucionado en ella, podía controlar su ira, pero no dejaba de sentirla. Al contrario que los demás infectados, era vulnerable a daños físicos como la gente, pero inmune a la hora de morir… claro que no era inmortal, pero a ojos ajenos podía parecerlo.

Escuchó el aviso del móvil que indicaba una llamada, pensó que quizás John le iba a dedicar unos minutos para hablar, pero se equivocó. No era John.

- ¿Desde cuando a los demonios les va la tecnología? - bromeó sonriendo por primera vez en unas horas. Siempre tendría tiempo para él, ya que se había portado muy bien con ella y era como un tercer padre, aunque nunca lo reconocería ante los Winchester, conociéndolos intentarían hasta un exorcismo.

- Ya sabes que soy la excepción a la regla, tengo noticias nuevas, es sobre tus padres. - Evelyn se quedó en shock ante eso último, ¿noticias nuevas? ¿sobre sus padres? ¡si estaban muertos!

- Dime, Azazel. - contestó con intriga y a la vez con miedo, por una parte quería oírlo pero por otra se rogaba ella misma no escuchar, era feliz en la ignorancia… pero no podía hacerle eso a ellos ni a ella misma. Tenía que mostrarse fuerte siempre, aunque Azazel y John eran con los que podía permitirse momentos de debilidad, sobretodo con el primero.

**Notas de la autora: Hola! ^^ ya tenía ganas de escribir algo y no sabía qué, finalmente me decidí por esto! Espero que les haya gustado =) ya saben, si dejan reviews muchísimo mejor! saludos a todos =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Azazel le había dicho que tenía noticias de sus padres, habían quedado en un cruce y Evelyn había llevado una mochila pequeña con provisiones, que no eran más que un bocadillo y una botella de agua. Eran las doce de la noche y suponía que los Winchester estaban por irse ya de cacería, no había hablado con ellos desde su discusión con Dean. Sólo había sido un incómodo silencio y después había salido sin dar explicaciones como siempre, ya les daría alguna excusa por no ir de caza con ellos como dijo.

Sintió pasos cerca de ella y se giró encontrándose con el demonio que tan bien conocía, le sonrío esperando alguna buena noticia, como que la muerte de sus padres era alguna broma pesada y ahora podía irse con ellos y seguir manteniendo el contacto con Azazel, porque no volvería a ver a los Winchester, ni siquiera a John…

Azazel pareció captar las intenciones de su sonrisa, pero él seguía serio, detalle que extrañó a Evelyn ya que normalmente era cálido con ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿qué pasa con mis padres? - preguntó mirándolo, esperaba captar alguna señal. A veces, Azazel le gastaba ese tipo de bromas, se ponía serio y cuando no podía más se reía a carcajadas contagiándola a ella, pero algo le decía que esta vez no sería así.

- Están muertos. - Fue todo lo que dijo. Muertos… ¿para eso la había llamado? ¡ya conocía ese detalle!

- No me digas, que novedad, no dormiré en una semana. - Contestó irónicamente. A veces, la sacaba de quicio y esa vez era una de ellas.

- Evelyn, no necesitas ser fuerte conmigo, lo sabes. - Vio que lo miraba unos segundos sin máscara, como una chica normal y corriente que tenía miedo y sin embargo sabía que ella no era nada de eso, podía ser muchas cosas pero no normal ni corriente. - Te llamé porque pensé me enteré de algo, al decirte que tenía noticias de tus padres no hablaba de resucitarlos, sabes que te tengo cariño, pero soy un demonio, necesito algo a cambio y tú no puedes darme nada. - Sabía que aquellas palabras la molestarían, pero era completamente cierto.

Al contrario de lo que creía, Evelyn sólo lo siguió mirando para luego asentir. Evitó sonreír pensando que tenía que grabar ese momento, no todos los días le daba la razón sin discutir.

- ¿De qué te enteraste? - preguntó sin rodeos, pero con curiosidad. No creía poder aguantar mucho más sin golpear algo sino hablaba pronto.

Azazel dudó por unos segundos, la información le iba a afectar pero había pasado cosas peores, en unos minutos como mínimo podría aceptarlo, una persona corriente le llevaría días pero ella sabía qué había en las sombras por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Hicieron un pacto con otro demonio. - Respondió mirándola. Le resultaba difícil contarle él toda la historia.

- ¿Y? - siguió preguntando. El rumbo de esa conversación no le estaba gustando nada, pero necesitaba saber la verdad. Muchas veces se había inventado historias sobrenaturales para no aceptar que murieron sin más y ahora resultaba que en realidad tenía parte de razón.

- Verás… al hacer ese pacto, obviamente entregaron su alma. - Hizo una pausa. Estaba moviéndose de un lado para otro y en muchos años de existencia estaba algo nervioso. - Pidieron tu resurrección a cambio, Evelyn ese día habías muerto. No sirvió de nada tu sangre infectada para protegerte, habías muerto y yo no pude hacer nada… un ángel te había matado y gracias al pacto volviste a vivir. -

No lo entendía, de verdad que no lo entendía… para todo el mundo los ángeles eran buenos y los demonios malos… pero para ella era todo al contrario, además, ¿por qué un ángel se interesaría en matarla? ¡si ella no les servía para nada ni viva ni muerta!

- Castiel pensó que serías un peligro, no ahora, sino dentro de unos años. Tu sangre estaba infectada. - Le dijo adelantándose a sus pensamientos.

- ¿Un peligro? ¡claro! detenme o destruiré el mundo. - Contestó irónicamente, tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo haría, esta vez no, sólo dejaría salir su furia.

- Tu padre vendió su alma por tu vida, pero te matarían igualmente alguien del otro bando, un ángel, un demonio… así que tu madre vendió la suya a cambio de que entregaras tu futuro hijo a los demonios. - La miró. Sabía que ese pacto nunca debió realizarse y que él la protegería pero no pudo convencer a su madre.

Evelyn alzó una mano dándole a entender que parara de hablar. Por hoy ya había oído suficiente.

- Ya te llamo… más tarde, nos vemos. - Cogió la botella de su mochila y bebió un poco, necesitaba estar a solas y pensar sobre lo que acababa de escuchar. - Gracias. - Dijo sinceramente, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a la casa de los Winchester.

Cuando llegó encontró a Dean y Sam riéndose por algún chiste que hubieran hecho viendo una película, no le dio importancia y fue directa al baño, necesitaba una ducha.

Sam la miró de reojo mientras Dean se seguía riendo ajeno a su llegada. Recibió un codazo y soltó un leve quejido.

- Vamos Sam, no seas niña. - Dijo parando de reírse poco a poco.

- No soy niña, no tengo que serlo por sentir dolor. - Se quejó resoplando, él no tenía la culpa de la fuerza de su hermano y aunque él también tenía, a veces no era comparable y cuando Dean bromeaba era un claro ejemplo de ello. - ¿No deberías hacer algo con su tutela? - contraatacó mirándolo.

Dean le miró sin entender hasta que se fijó que señalaba el cuarto de Evelyn, por un instante se puso serio, ya estaba empezándose a cansar de esa niña que no sabía lo que quería y él tenía que pagar sus berrinches de malcriada.

- No pienso hacer nada, allá ella. - Respondió cortante. Se puso a ver la película de nuevo y dejó claro que no quería seguir hablando del tema, pero sabía que no estaba en los genes de Sam obedecer.

- Dean, eres su tutor legal, papá te dejó a su cuidado. - Intentaba hacerle entrar en razón, pero Dean era verdaderamente cabezota, por no hablar de Evelyn… perfecto, tendría que lidiar con los dos y ninguno daría su brazo a torcer, que días le esperaba…

Al día siguiente, los tres salieron temprano. Dean iba tras una pista, mientras que Sam y Evelyn tenían exámenes que hacer. Sam aprovechó quedarse a solas con ella para charlar un poco, su relación era algo mejor que con la de Dean.

- ¿De qué tienes el éxamen? - preguntó por hablar de algo, iban caminando a las clases ya que les quedaba cerca.

- Historia. - Miró a Sam disimuladamente, no tenía ganas de hablar, sólo quería pensar y parece que al chico le dio por interesarse por ella justo ese día.

- Bueno, eso sólo es de estudiar, aunque si te olvidas algo, malo. - Se río y empezó a contarle una vez que suspendió un examen por dejar el folio entero en blanco, ya que no se acordaba absolutamente de nada.

Evelyn sólo sonrío, realmente Sam estaba haciendo intentos por llevarse bien y ella no sería desagradable. Se mantuvieron conversando contándose anécdotas que les pasaron a ellos o a sus compañeros y riéndose a veces, al menos ese rato sirvió para despejarse.

No podía creer lo que pensaba, pero Dean Winchester acabó cansado de tanto cazar. Recogió sus cosas y las metió en el maletero del Impala. Subió y arrancó el coche poniendo música a un volumen alto.

- Dean. - Ya tendría que estar acostumbrado a las apariciones, pero aun así le ponían nervioso, no podía evitarlo.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que llames antes de venir, Cas? - preguntó irritado. La paciencia no era una de sus cualidades. - Es muy fácil, llamas y me dices que vas a venir y yo me preparo para tu aparición fantasmal. -

Cas miró a Dean dudoso, parecía que iba a responder pero se calló. Se notaba preocupado y no tardó en decir el motivo de su visita.

- Mátala. - Ya está… una simple palabra. Mátala. Directa y escalofriante, pero para Dean era lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿A quién? ¿Anna está volviendo a hacer de las suyas? - no le extrañaría lo más mínimo que fuera ella otra vez. Anna había cambiado mucho su carácter y recordaba la vez que intentó matar a Sam.

- No, ella no. Estoy hablando de Evelyn. - Dean pisó el freno del coche y lo miró como si estuviera loco, Evelyn apenas era una niña, ¿quería que la matara? no conseguía comprender por qué, vale que a menudo era una verdadera tortura tenerla a su lado, prefería la tortura del infierno, pero no por eso había que matarla.

Se sentó de nuevo en el asiento y miró al frente. Decidió pedirle explicaciones a Cas, pero cuando se giró el ángel ya se había ido. ¡Maldita sea! odiaba cuando hacía eso…

Suspiró y reanudó su viaje hacia casa, intentó desahogarse cantando al ritmo de la música, pero no servía de mucho. Llegó a casa y dejó las cosas de cacería guardadas en el armario de siempre, echó un vistazo al salón, Evelyn hacía lo de siempre y Sam terminaba algo de sus estudios… lo de siempre de no ser por la noticia que tenía que dar.

- Chicos, tengo que hablar con vosotros. - Anunció mirando a los dos. Tanto Sam como Evelyn se acercaron a ver qué pasaba, a ver por qué Dean estaba tan serio y en su rostro reflejaba preocupación. - He estado hablando con Castiel… y él… quiere matarte. - Terminó de decir mirándola. No le resultaba nada fácil decir eso, en el fondo sentía aprecio por la chica y sabía que Castiel no se detendría, pero no lograría su cometido mientras él estuviera ahí.

Sam miró sorprendido a su hermano, pero Dean tenía la mirada clavada en Evelyn. Él también la miró esperando alguna reacción, pero nunca llegó.

- Lo suponía. - Fue todo lo que dijo sorprendiendo a los Winchester.

- ¿Lo suponías y no dijiste nada? - preguntó Dean al borde de un ataque de histeria. Verdaderamente no la entendía, si se encontraba con la primera persona que dijo que los hombres son difíciles la mataría ahí mismo.

Evelyn abrió la boca para decir algo pero finalmente la cerró. No era una buena idea hablarles de Azazel… no lo había hecho durante todo este tiempo y no lo iba a hacer ahora, por lo que le comentó los demonios no la matarían, ahora sólo corría peligro con los ángeles, así que buscaría protección con los primeros…

**Notas de la autora: Quiero agradecerle a sernatural por su review! ^^ este capítulo se lo dedico! =) Espero que comenten más si les ha gustado!**

**Por cierto un detalle que me dí cuenta, la historia no está ambientada en ninguna temporada en concreto ^^ mezcla detalles de la serie e inventados!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam no dejaba de observar como Dean daba vueltas a la habitación con el rostro con una mezcla de rabia y decepción. Podía entender su posición en esta _pelea_, pero eso no quitaba que entendía por qué Evelyn no había dicho nada.

A veces deseaba desesperadamente tomar el lugar de Dean en estos casos, era mucho más fácil enfadarse y no atender a razones como hacía Dean que hacer de intermediario y escuchar las dos versiones.

- Es que no puedo explicármelo Sam, todo este tiempo y no ha dicho ni una palabra sabiendo que su vida corre peligro, cuando lo sepa papá… - Sam miró a los ojos a su hermano viendo cómo hablaba en serio y planeaba meter a John en todo este asunto.

- Dean, ya sabes qué haría papá. - comentó nervioso, él no quería tampoco que le pasase nada a Evelyn, pero la obsesión de John por Azazel haría que dañara a Evelyn si veía que dejaba de ser una aliada.

- Es por eso que quiero llamarlo Sammy, sabes que él tiene la suficiente sangre fría como para acabar este trabajo. - dijo frustrado. Él era cazador y se le daba bien el trabajo, entonces ¿por qué sencillamente no había visto nada raro? pensaba en las salidas nocturnas sin explicaciones de Evelyn y las asociaba con encuentros demoníacos que en el fondo esperaba que no fuera así.

- Le tienes tanto cariño como yo, hablemos con ella, podemos solucionarlo. - comentó saliendo de la habitación.

Dean se sentó en la cama apoyándose en la pared y cerrando sus ojos, odiaba a los demonios más que a nada, le habían arrebatado a su madre cuando el sólo era un mocoso y ahora que la niña a su cargo se le iba de las manos tenía que… omitió la palabra, ya era duro el hecho de tener que guiarse por la mente en vez de las emociones que podía permitirse unos segundos de debilidad estando totalmente sólo como ahora.

Evelyn había salido de la casa tras aquello, tenía ganas de golpearse a sí misma por haber bajado la guardia delante de los Winchester. ¿Para qué mierda había dicho nada? podía haber hecho como si no supiera nada y esconder lo que sabía.

Pensó en llamar a Azazel pero sería arriesgado, no sabía si habían decidido seguirla o la habían dejado volver a irse sin más, por lo que tenía que tener cuidado.

- Viéndote parece que el Apocalipsis está mas cerca de lo que he escuchado… - dijo una voz femenina.

Se giró para observar a la dueña de esa voz y vio a una mujer adulta pelirroja de ojos claros, era alta, aunque con estatura normal y delgada.

- ¿Ahora es cuando me dices que eres un tío, me ofreces emborracharme y vamos a tu casa? - contestó irónicamente pensando en esas escenas de películas, aunque la diferencia de edad era mucha.

La mujer la miró indiferente, pero contestó.

- Vine porque estás en peligro, los ángeles te buscan y créeme, pueden ser eficaces cuando se lo proponen. - comentó sin cambiar su rostro al mirarla.

- Llegas tarde, ya estoy avisada. Así que puedes decirles a tus amigos que si quieren guerra pueden buscarme, no me ocultaré de ellos como una maldita rata asustada porque créeme tu también, no lo soy en absoluto. - contestó clavando sus ojos en los de ella y con bastante seriedad.

Se preguntó si a la ángel le sorprendió que ella supiera que era una de ellos, pero por cómo había hablado lo había supuesto.

Se alegró internamente de no haber avisado a Azazel para que viniera, no era buena idea juntar ángeles y demonios.

Cuando levantó la vista pudo ver que la mujer había desaparecido, se preguntaba si antes de irse había meditado, aunque sólo fuese un segundo, su respuesta.

Siguió su camino intentando quitarse la nostalgia, pero era muy difícil, estaba más sensible de costumbre aunque no llorara. Se le hacía muy difícil llorar salvo en excepciones como hacía poco con los Winchester.

Aquellos hermanos… podía recordar su primer encuentro, cuando sólo tenía cuatro años, era una edad muy temprana pero tenía memoria de aquello.

_John la había recogido y la había llevado a casa después de tranquilizarla por aquella explosión. No sabía qué había pasado exactamente pero la niña seguía viva y no estaba poseída, era ella. Lo había comprobado anteriormente._

_Cuando llegaron a la casa, John avisó a sus hijos que estaban jugando en el interior y Sam había roto un cristal cuando apuntó mal a la supuesta portería de Dean, por lo que Evelyn tuvo cuidado en no pisarlos._

_- Chicos, les quiero presentar, ella es Evelyn y se quedará un tiempo con nosotros - dijo John con su rostro serio, advirtiéndoles de que se portarán bien con ella, era una invitada especial._

_- Evelyn, estos son Sam y Dean, espero que te lleves bien con ellos - comentó observándola, no sabía cómo iba a criar a Evelyn sin meterla en la cacería._

_- Mucho gusto - dijeron Evelyn y Sam al mismo tiempo. Dean sólo levantó la mano en forma de saludo, no le gustaban mucho los extraños pero era una orden de su padre que no podía desobedecer._

Un tiempo… sólo había sido temporal hasta que John le pasó la tutela a Dean para _adoptarla_.

Pero su apellido nunca había sido Winchester, sino Anderson. Evelyn Anderson. Le gustaba como sonaba, pero no sabía el nombre de sus progenitores, ni siquiera la historia sino fuera porque había oído a escondidas cómo John le contaba a sus hijos cuando la había rescatado.

Sintió una extraña sensación y se detuvo, realmente no sabía hacia dónde quería ir o por qué seguía caminando y no se detenía a pensar.

Supo la respuesta en la misma frase: no quería pensar. Volvía a tener esa sensación esta vez más fuerte cuando fijó su vista al frente y vio como un coche iba hacia ella a toda prisa, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni ver a su posible asesino cuando sintió el golpe y posteriormente su caída dejándola inconsciente.

Sólo una palabra salió de sus labios, más parecida a un ruego o una pregunta.

- Mamá… -

Dean despertó en la cama y vio que ya había anochecido, se maldijo por haberse quedado dormido y salió de la habitación llamando a Sam, éste no contestó por lo que dedujo que había salido sin él.

- Sammy, como te hayas ido a cargar a unos malditos demonios o de fiesta sin mi, te mataré yo mismo con mis manos - murmuró con un poco de aburrimiento.

Inspeccionó la sala y vio las armas en su sitio pero con una nota.

_Dean:_

_¿Has escuchado la radio? bueno, para qué pregunto… tu sólo escucharás Metallica. Alguien ha visto el cuerpo de una chica que coincide con la descripción de Evelyn y ha dado aviso a la policía, en estos momentos estoy yendo para allá y quiero que te quedes en casa por si acaso descubres algo._

_Sam._

Suspiró. No podía hacerle eso acabado de levantar, era una injusticia, se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión poniéndolo en el canal de noticias.

Lo escuchó atentamente hasta que se distrajo cuando pusieron otra noticia, la policía había ido y no habían encontrado cuerpo ninguno ni huellas de nada, Sam estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Era obvio que fue alguna broma de algún gracioso que se aburría, apagó la televisión y se levantó del sofá para volverse a caer de la impresión.

No podía creerse que precisamente él estuviera ahí, él… que tanto daño le había hecho y que se había asustado con lo del accidente inventado por su culpa.

- Escucha, sólo quiero hablar - Dean lo miró furioso, era increíble como tenía ese rostro sereno después de todo.

- Pues yo no, así que ya te estás largando de aquí, porque estoy furioso y soy capaz de cualquier cosa, porque nos has enfrentado y como no te vayas ahora mismo echaré tu bendito trasero de mi casa, Castiel -

**Notas de la autora: Hacía mucho que no lo continuaba, pero hoy tuve un hueco libre y decidí escribir esto, es más corto que los capítulos anteriores pero bueno, espero que les guste!**

**Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

No recordaba mucho después del golpe, hasta pensaba que había sido uno de tantos sueños demasiado reales que tenía a veces, pero estar en una casa ajena no ayudaba con esa teoría.

Inspeccionó la habitación donde se encontraba, era lujosa. Parecía una mansión.

Se preguntó si había muerto y aquello era una prisión de los ángeles, o si Azazel interfirió por ella y ahora estaba en alguna sala VIP demoníaca.

Lanzó un quejido y pestañeó intentando incorporarse, no sabía qué decisión era más descabellada.

- Estás despierta - Evelyn miró a aquella mujer, era la misma con la que había hablado en aquella carretera y ahora estando con un estado de ánimo normal le avergonzaba un poco haber hablado con ella de esa manera.

- No te preocupes - siguió hablando, - me llamo Anna, soy un ángel como bien dijiste pero no voy a hacerte daño. -

Se acercó a ella con un vaso de agua y algo de pan. - No es mucho… me atrevería a decir que no es casi nada si lo comparas con la mansión pero estaba abandonada. - se excusó y la miró de nuevo.

Ya no la miraba indiferente sino con un toque maternal que hizo a Evelyn preguntarse si no sería una trampa antes de acordarse del incidente.

- ¿Qué paso con el coche? ¿quién me atropelló? - preguntó más preocupada que furiosa. No había tenido una sensación de familiaridad con nadie hasta que aparecía ese sujeto que se habría largado cuando vio que había hecho.

Le pareció que Anna la observó asustada unos segundos, pero cambió tan rápido el semblante que creyó habérselo imaginado.

- Eso no importa, todo a su tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? ahora deberías estar agradecida de vivir, no todos tienen esa suerte, ¿sabes? - atacó furiosa y Evelyn no sabía si hablaba por ella misma o por la preocupación que se supone que tenían los ángeles hacia los humanos.

- Quiero irme de aquí y averiguar quién diablos me atacó, ¿sabes, tú? - se defendió levantándose, y por otra de las pocas veces que lo hacía, daba gracias al virus Croatoan por ello.

Todo esto le parecía absurdo, hace nada su mayor preocupación era que le quitasen su tutela al maldito mujeriego de Dean Winchester y ahora su vida y la de su próximo bebé atrae demonios corría peligro, era la mayor locura que había pasado en su vida.

¿Sus padres habrían vivido mayor locura que eso? resultaba difícil ganar a eso… mientras que Sam el destructor no apareciera en escena.

Sam no había averiguado mucho hablando con la policía, más bien le habían dicho lo que había salido por televisión según se había enterado. Volvió a casa esperando que Dean no le preguntara demasiado, después de todo lo único que quería era descansar.

Dean se encontraba discutiendo con Castiel, pero dejó la discusión de lado cuando vio a Sam parado en frente de ellos con expresión confundida.

- ¿Has averiguado algo? - Sam negó con la cabeza a lo que Dean sólo suspiró. Castiel los miraba como si esperara algo de ellos, supuso que ese era el motivo de la disputa.

- Dean, hay que hacerlo, el tiempo corre en nuestra contra y está en peligro la vida de mucha gente. El sacrificio es por un bien mayor, no puedes dejar que te guíen tus emociones. - siguió Castiel, parecía que el tiempo de la discusión no le había afectado en lo más mínimo porque sólo tenía que ver la frustración de Dean para suponer que estaban desde hace un buen rato así y conociendo lo cabezota que era su hermano no iban a parar fácilmente.

- Es una cría, ¡joder! ¿no puedes pedirme otra cosa? y además humana Cas, vosotros nos protegéis, nos pedís que convivamos en perfecta armonía y ahora me estás pidiendo que mate a una inocente… ¡porque es una inocente! - terminó Dean haciendo que Castiel no protestara en el último segundo.

- ¿Qué es lo qué pasa? no… más bien, ¿qué cojones pasa? ¿qué es lo que quieres Cas, para que Dean sanguinario Winchester se niegue a cargarse a alguien? - dijo Sam mezclando la ironía y la curiosidad. Ellos eran diferentes, o al menos lo habían sido hace tiempo… antes de que su carácter hubiese cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

- Quiere cargarse a Evelyn - Dean lanzó una mirada asesina a Castiel, de haber sido posible el ángel estaría en el cielo de nuevo.

- Quiero salvar al mundo - protestó Castiel con un tono calmado característico de él y Sam tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al imaginarse que sonaba como el villano que al final es héroe y centrarse en la importancia de la situación.

Porque él quería a esa chica, claro que sí, pero si había un peligro con ella… debía proteger a su familia antes que nada, después de todo había perdido a su madre y a Jessica. Tenía derecho a ser un poco insensible de vez en cuando, había sufrido suficiente.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Sam fue a abrir, sabía que de los tres era el más indicado en ese momento para visitas.

- Buenos días, ¿vengo en buen momento? - preguntó una mujer desconocida para él. Llevaba su cabello castaño recogido en un moño y tenía unas gafas que dejaban ver sus ojos del mismo color del cabello. Vestía con ropa elegante.

- Pase - se apartó de la impresión y se maldijo por haber sido tan ingenuo, si llegaba a ser alguien peligroso, ¿qué? había puesto a Dean en peligro y eso no se lo perdonaría.

- Vengo por la tutela de Evelyn Anderson - comentó para sorpresa de los dos hermanos. - Estudié su caso y en definitiva no ha sido usted un buen tutor señor Winchester, nos llamaron desde la escuela de Evelyn para avisarnos sobre la vida que lleva. -

- Un momento, ¿a qué se refiere? ¿qué vida lleva? no es una _yonki_ ni una puta. - añadió lo último entre dientes visiblemente alterado, por lo que su hermano mayor intentó calmarlo, no podían permitirse dar esa impresión delante de la mujer que daría el visto bueno.

La mujer les dedicó una mirada altiva y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala para molestia de Dean, ya que nadie le había dicho que podía hacerlo.

- Viendo su comportamiento señor Winchester, me temo que tendré que tomar medidas al respecto - empezó. Sam tuvo que frenar con un gesto a Dean para que no se lanzara encima de ella para posteriormente cargársela.

Se sentó en el sofá con Sam a su lado mientras la mujer seguía hablando. - Pero quiero comunicarle que deseo ver el ambiente en el que la chica vive. ¿Esta es su casa? - preguntó mientras había tomado un bolígrafo y se disponía a hacer alguna anotación.

- Es temporal - se adelantó Sam, y para su sorpresa Dean seguía con sus ojos fijos en la mujer.

- ¿Así que viajan mucho? - volvió a preguntar y el menor de los hermanos sabía que cualquier respuesta empeoraría la situación.

- Bueno… nosotros… - suspiró y supuso que sería mejor decir la verdad sería lo mejor, aunque eran expertos mentirosos con extraños podía haber un momento en el que bajaran la guardia y se descubriría la verdad.

- Si viajamos, por motivos de negocios más que nada. - intervino el mayor de los Winchester, estaba decidido a terminar el interrogatorio exhaustivo como lo denominaba él.

- ¿Y Evelyn está satisfecha con esos viajes? he observado su rendimiento escolar y ha bajado últimamente. - comentó mirando papeles que Dean estaba seguro aunque los observara con lupa, no los entendería. Él no nació para eso.

- Es una adolescente, ya sabe… hormonas y todo eso - respondió Dean con una sonrisa fría dedicada especialmente a ella. Una que exteriorizaba su odio por la mujer y sus ganas de estar finalmente a solas con su hermano.

- Entiendo - dijo finalizando de una vez la entrevista, ya que hizo su última anotación y se dispuso a recoger los papeles. - Volveré otro día y me gustaría tener tiempo a solas con ustedes tres, especialmente con la chica… por cierto, ¿dónde está? - comentó cuando parecía que se había percatado de ello en ese momento.

- En casa de una amiga, fiesta de pijamas. - dijo Sam con la misma pregunta en su cabeza.

- Buenas noches. - se despidió dándoles la espalda para salir de la casa, mientras el hermano mayor se controlara para no echarla él mismo a patadas.

- Una cosa si está clara… - empezó Sam y Dean le miró confundido. - Hay que encontrarla antes que miss Úrsula ataque de nuevo. -

- ¿Úrsula? - preguntó sin haber entendido el por qué del apodo.

- La bruja de La sirenita. - respondió como si fuese algo obvio. - ¿Qué? - se quejó cuando Dean le lanzó una mirada incrédula. - Me gustaba, ¿vale? -

Anna caminaba ajena a todo, había elegido un lugar lejos de la mansión y de la multitud para darle tiempo a pensar. No podía creer que el pasado hubiera vuelto… porque sí, el pasado siempre volvía a atormentarte por muy enterrado que estuviera, pero no creía que precisamente habría vuelto así…

En cada paso demostraba su inseguridad por la decisión que tenía que tomar, después de todo no es algo que pasara todos los días.

Castiel la observó unos minutos antes que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, le sorprendió que estuviera tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no tuviera sus poderes de ángel presentes ante cualquiera presencia, incluido él.

- No podrás huir eternamente de esto, Anna. No hay tiempo para hundirse, debes hacer un último esfuerzo y luchar. - aconsejó, o al menos lo intentó ya que Anna no cambió su semblante.

- Dios, todo esto es tan… creo que no habría una palabra que lo definiera. - se quejó, dejaba que las lagrimas empañaran su rostro y Castiel no hacía nada para detenerlas, debía desahogarse.

Hubo un silencio. Los dos ángeles sabían que por mucho que dijeran en ese momento no cambiarían la opinión del asunto que tenía el otro.

Porque debían seguir luchando, olvidando, haciendo sacrificios para un bien mayor… y no podían tener un momento de debilidad como aquel en el que sólo una decisión arruinaría todo.

- Castiel… ¿qué clase de madre soy? - preguntó Anna con su voz entrecortada por todas las emociones que sentía, - ¿qué clase de madre soy… cuando me estoy preguntando si debo hacerte caso? si debo de verdad sacrificar a mi hija en este proceso…

**Notas de autora: Bien, no quiero ofender a nadie con lo último, y gracias para los que han continuado leyendo.**

**Este tiene su duración del capítulo normal, no me gusta como ha quedado el tercero, creo que me dejé llevar por actualizar pronto. Este quedó mejor según mi opinión.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
